Birdsticker
by HospitallerInaBoat
Summary: (Sequel to Featherkisser) What do you do when your asteroid community is in peril? It's nothing but more underhanded merc' work, ugly ape-people who smell like dirty shag rugs and interspecies romps. Better stick it to the bird. AU (M!Human x F!Skirmisher/Kig-Yar)


**_Sequel to 'Featherkisser' - contains blood, gore, detailed interspecies sex and the like_**

**_Find me on my galleries on Deviantart, FurAffinity, Wattpad, P treon and Twitter_**

* * *

**Birdsticker**

**1**

**_"The indecisiveness of the bird must be solved via enticement. See her eyes gleam when you brandish your blade? Better than birdseed or a tasty fruit, indeed! Now... THRUST."_**

* * *

Tolasky would be the first to say that what he was seeing was quite beautiful. In fact, it far outweighed much of what he had come across in the past, what with a limited career, a drop out of the General Ed' and a rather sheltered rearing.

The space-rocks themselves were dull, sluggishly listing blobs of shadow in the otherwise inky black. But those did not compare to the chunks of metallic waste. _Those_ glimmered, like big chrome gems in the void. Some of them were stocky, and some almost elegant, like they had been sculpted by some obscenely manic surrealist artist and left to drift as monuments to an unknowable deity.

Tolasky had to fight to keep his eyes on the Pelican's directional pads, what with the distracting panorama developing literally just outside the bubble glass a few inches over his helmet. He coughed in the monotony of the cockpit's silence and steadied the repulsorlift gravimetrics with a few flicks of his fingers.

"Would you look at that shit." Bobby muttered in the copilot's chair right behind the spine of his. His voice bounced weirdly all over the place, hissing in through the vox, but also being alive point-blank and reverberating inside the cockpit.

_I'm trying not to,_ Tolasky mentally chimed, grabbing the stick with a bit too much white-knuckling. The Pelican shuddered as docking clamps retracted and stabilizers fired up.

"Can you check the diagnostics?" He craned his helmet over just to emphasize taking charge.

"Everything is golden. Bearings sustained, all systems working just fine. Docking is lifted. _Strider,_ do we have clearance?" Bobby wired.

"_-Transport Alpha, you are clear, commence operation. And be bloody careful._" –Came crackling over the link. Tolaski guffawed as he watched an asteroid the size of a sports stadium rotate menacingly just a few sectors ahead of the Frigate's ribs. That was going to obscure their flightpath, he could already tell.

"Amen to that." Bobby killed the magnetizers and tapped Tolaski's chair. "And you are up."

"Alpha away." Tolaski chipped, lightly edging the stick forwards.

"_Beta following._"

"_Theta following._" –Came his fellows lowly.

The D79-TC Pelican slipped from the claw-like extrusions of the UNSC _Strider's_ magnetic locks. The Anlace-class Frigate had a number of exterior deployment chutes intended for auxiliary drops such as the one Tolaski was currently operating. _Strider_ was a dark rectangle over their heads for the first twenty seconds of actual flight. Tolaski drifted his bulky lander in formation with two sister ships; transports _Beta _and _Theta,_ and the trio of vessels idled for a long moment in the void beside their larger mothership.

"_Transports, hold up. We have a rock in our face._" –The comm-tech in _Strider_ said. "_Just sit tight, it's almost past._"

"_Alpha's _lined up, over." Tolaski chined his vox so he wouldn't have to keep handing his own temple. "So now we have to wait for that big thing to inchworm out of our way." He nodded past the Pelican's stubby nose at the massive space-rock still orbiting from the procession's path. "This is why I think they're all insane to handle it this way."

"You can't MAC it." Bobby laughed behind him. "Too many rocks, and what frontline ship do you know that can swoop down here and handle it? You sound like an Inner-Colonial, dude."

"At least they aren't underhanded like some unfortunate slobs." Tolaski puffed through his lips, his eyes wandering around the dark, blue-hued interior of his ship. He forgot how cramped it was in here sometimes. Not a lot of elbow room. His thoughts were interrupted by a noise repeating itself in his vox link. It sounded wet and slappy, dull. "…Are you chewing something back there?"

"Yeah, I got some gum." Bobby said without his helmet on. Tolaski turned to gawk at him for breaking procedure. "You want one?" His copilot raised his blonde eyebrows and held out a tiny chrome pack of sticks to him.

"No thanks. Spit that out."

"No!" Bobby looked deeply hurt. "My mouth's dry."

"Well at least cut your link, so I don't have to listen to you tonguing it like a cow."

"Whatever, dude."

"_Ships are a-go. Green light. Commence operation, and maintain speed at moderate. I say again, be careful._" –_Strider's_ tech crackled in.

"Rog'." Tolaski grunted, and jabbed the stick forwards. His Pelican shuddered as the engines flared and careened it forwards at a modulated speed. To his flanks, the two darkly-colored eagles at either side of him mimicked his motions. The three dropships silently passed through the void, distancing themselves from the drifting, wide arc of the Frigate behind them.

"_Debris to your left, adjust._"

"_Got it._"

_Theta_ loomed to the right and _Beta_ dropped some altitude. Tolaski wasn't really concerned as the truck-sized asteroid passed right between the two of his sister ships. He had a pretty straight line through the dusk-looking field and didn't see a need to alternate.

"I told you to spit that out." He growled when Bobby's moist chewing started to grate on his nerves.

"It's almost out of flavor." Bobby clapped his lips even louder just to piss him off. Tolaski grumbled, picturing the copilot smiling like a horse.

"_This is Captain Roberts of the Strider to Pelican crews, listen up, your objective is just ahead._" Tolaski and Bobby stopped fooling around and focused on the vox link. Captain Roberts was a pretty gravelly-sounding guy. He had the voice of a bruiser. It was easy to forget that he actually only stood just over five feet tall in person. "_A few years ago, when history played out and our beloved corps handed an alien empire its own balls…_"

Roberts waited for the inevitable- '_Oo-rah~!_' –that blared out through _Beta_ and _Theta'_s links from the pilots. Tolaski remained silent.

"…_A Covenant Supercarrier by the name of the _Illustrious Zeal_ met her inglorious end here, just a few cliches in front of us, in the asteroid belt of the Epsilon Indi System. She died near Harvest. How ironic._" Roberts continued. "_The _Zeal_ was pounded so thoroughly that most of her exterior fuselage has become part of the belt. She broke up, but, of course, left her main hull spine in relative check. Drones tell us her torpedo tubes, her heavy plasma ballistas, and of course, her glassing beam, all remain intact, and can be salvaged. We do not want this._"

_Obviously,_ Tolaski thought as the massive array of slowly moving asteroids fanned around the black and blue, star-studded void outside the glass. Beams of white from the distant Epsilon star cascaded and danced strangely through their gaps, speckling space with almost heavenly beams of silver light.

"_Your job is to ensure the Colonial and Marine teams are deployed as close to the _Zeal's_ dead heart as you can get them. Our techs have placed waypoints at the proper hangar bay on the carrier's hull. Drop off and pull back to regular orbit. You'll redock at possibly modified coordinates when the teams are finished placing the thermo-incendiaries. Is that understood? Over._"

"_Over._"

"_Over._"

"Over." Tolaski grunted.

"_Very good, keep your wits, and best of luck. Captain, out._" Roberts cut the link, and all that was left in his absence was a slight roar of the void outside.

"Just a little redirect," Bobby said, flicking a few keys. "to the afterburners. Wiring power to auxiliary thruster towers."

_For dodging hyper-lethal incoming space-rocks, of course._

Tolaski huffed and dragged the stick west to trail around another asteroid. It jaggedly reached out at its edges to glance the Pelican's belly but thankfully missed. Procedure was never an entertaining prospect anyhow, much less something to risk excitement with.

"Target up ahead." Tolaski blinked when a tiny blue diamond appeared in his helmet's visor. The three Pelicans cleared a few more rocks and powered through a brief clearing in the insurmountable field around them.

The Epsilon star was relatively unobscured here as they distanced farther and farther from the Frigate, which could no longer be seen behind them. Tolaski again tried not to distract himself at the spectacular view.

What was once a massive alien vessel of untold power now resembled a skeleton. It was almost like a massive space whale made of metal had died and rotted away, leaving its shell to be picked apart by the void.

The Supercarrier's silvery hull still maintained a sweeping gracefulness about it. It was scorched and holed-through in many places, and had broken apart just as the captain had said.

Pieces of every size and shape drifted in silvery clusters all over the place. Entire floating highways of rotating metal wads extended as far as the eye could see west and east, following the natural gravity of the Epsilon Indi belt. The sun dappled off the Supercarrier's flank, turning it a blinding white at a hairs length glare. Its chin was buried in a large asteroid that was the size of a small province. It was nearly cracked in half, its bow gradually separating from its center spine after months of asteroid impacts and structural stress, reams of blackened innards trailing from the unnatural maw it created like floating party streamers or tree branches.

"Power of the MAC." Bobby finally spit his gum out and stuffed it in his vest's chest pocket. Tolaski saw out the corner of his eye and gave a disgusted face. "At least the flight path from this point on is pretty clear. All of that weaving was starting to make me sick."

"That ain't the only thing." Tolaski nodded. "No target data presented, over. Does anyone see anything?"

"_Nothing you aren't, Alpha._" –Came the woman's reply who was flying _Beta._ "_Are we approaching this without chatter?_"

"_This isn't a war-op._" _Theta_ responded. "_As far as anyone is concerned, we are going to visit a graveyard, one with no corpses left beside one, gigantic exception._"

"Spooky." Tolaski sighed as they closed in.

"Jesus, look at the size of that thing." Bobby said. "I kind of don't want to drift around it too long."

"I'm bringing us down. Waypoint is 150' away." Tolaski switched channels and lowered the stick. A quick glance showed the other two Pelicans dipping their thrusters and following. "Squad, this is your pilot, we're coming in. Check harnesses and get ready."

"For a _slowwwwww _deployment." Bobby rocked a bit in his seat. "You wanna' grab a soda when we get back?"

"Why the hell not." Tolaski shrugged. "It's not like anybody's going anywhere."

* * *

-0-0-0-0-0-

The Pelican's landing feet thunked dully as it made contact with the shattered, purple-colored plane that was the hangar's deck. Decompressors expelled doomed, brief flickers of ventilations out into the void before the all-clear was given.

_Beta _and _Theta_ were just passing through the ragged, rectangular mouth of the _Illustrious Zeal's_ hangar arch. They avoided a toothed ballast that hung horizontally from a rend it had ripped through the ceiling ribs and plating. The inside of the Covenant carrier looked like the interior of a tomb. Color had drained from most of the synthetic decking, fire-damage was everywhere, and some extensive parts of the interior superstructure had warped from star-level heating. Bits of wreckage, dented Covenant-styled crates and even the occasional darkened fuel cell drifted around with the viscosity of insect swarms, like miniature solar systems edging out in the nothingness, and just as lofty.

The rear hatch for _Alpha_ lowered and thudded onto the deck. A spreading procession of ten individuals garbed in sealed UNSC standard power armor padding floated out into the zero-G.

"_Comms check._" Officer Lawrent Sols prepped in his helmet, letting his body float until he steadied himself against a drifting, man-sized Covenant crate. "_Sols, ready._"

"_Lieutenant Angiers, hup-hup._" Angiers, his second-in-command, piped. Lawrent could see him a few feet away, steadying his mag-boots on the deck and waving over the butt of his DMR.

"_We use last initial, Lieutenant Studdsworth._" Lawrent quipped. Angiers shrugged apologetically. "_Squad?_"

The rest of his squad of Harvest Colonial Guard, clad in their blue and gunmetal-colored uniforms, followed suit.

"_Heins, here._"

"_Rodney, check._"

"_Walters, check._"

"_Slims, here._"

"_Goil, here._"

"Fantastic." Lawrent stabilized the link with a few dial turns on his helm's headpiece. "Where are my auxiliaries?"

"_Tolworth, here._"

"_Kel Yn Gor, active._"

Lawrent glanced behind him as a final two occupants drifted from the Pelican's belly. Talner Tolworth in his sealed powered ODST suit, and a Kig-yar clad in a gray-colored ranger sleeve named Kel, they were. Lawrent wasn't prim on being so underhanded that he had found a need for them, but wasn't actively complaining. These two- _even the alien –_were supposed to be the shit, according to his superiors. Any good shit that was his shit, was shit he appreciated having.

"Are the other squads ready?" Angiers stepped sluggishly across the smashed and burnt decking, watching as the ramps of the other two Pelicans opened and more people started to float out in the dark.

Two squads of ten each, all wearing drab, powered zero-G standard flak suits, armed with MA5D Assault Rifles, DMRs and Battle Rifles. They just _stank_ of the corps, and would still do so even if the white eagle of the UNSC wasn't emblazoned on their pauldrons and the upwards chin of their cuirasses. They were all so much more orderly standardized. It intimidated Lawrent and his band of ruffian soldiers, to be frank.

"_Comms established. We're ready._" Sergeant Griffson was the highest-ranking officer here. He was at the forefront of the two squads, lowering his rifle, offering Lawrent a thumbs up from across the deck. "_The supercarrier's core is mid-decks in the very heart of the spine. We're passing through the loading and arterial bays from this hangar, and through one of the old transition rings. After that, it's a clear shot._"

"I saw the specs'." Lawrent nodded, pointing ahead at the smashed remains of a bulkhead. "Angiers, you're lucky to have point."

"You're just giving me that 'cause I was being a smartass." Angiers needlessly specified.

"Yes I am, now swing your dick before I kick you across the distance."

The squad stole the occasional glance at the two contractors, and even Lawrent himself couldn't help eyeballing them through his visor.

Talner Tolworth had a bit of a reputation preceding him. Lawrent hadn't heard much, but his time in the ODST had pulled him through some heavy crap.

Though, in person, Talner didn't look any different from any of them, even in the ODST suit. He drifted by the Sergeant with an acknowledging nod and landed on the decking, his mag-boots securing with a tiny _crump~! _–in the back of all their vox links.

The alien concerned him. The Kig-yar were known for being haughty backstabbers. Lawrent had never seen one before today, but still didn't give it… _her,_ any breadth.

_Kel_ as Talner had insisted she be called, was lithe, and graceful inside the appropriated ranger sleave they had found for her. Her body was strangely curvaceous in comparison to Talner's needle-like muscularity. She had powerful legs and a clear hip definition, which Lawrent found bizarre.

He supposed he just didn't like aliens. Nobody in here really did. Except for the ODST, and so far he had refused to talk much to anyone in his attaché. Tiny clicks in the vox network symbolized though, that against all that, Talner and Kel were sharing very brief, private quips through their helms, and it was consistent chatter.

"Hall's clear." Angiers voiced as soon as he stomped beyond the opened arch ahead. "The westward point is blocked by debris. We'll have to make a little detour."

"Alright." Sergeant Griffson's squads meshed with the Colonial Guard. "Lawrent, you're with me."

"Yes sir." Lawrent sighed, glancing again at Talner.

"Tolworth, you two keep sight of our flanks and rear." Griffson pointed, and the ODST nodded, hefting a DMR in his hands, and a folded Sniper Rifle over the flat of his harness' back. "The rest of us are pressing forwards. Let's get this done."

"_Understood._"

Lawrent felt his blood chill at the inhumanly avian voice that drawled through the comm link. The Kig-yar had spoken, though no movements on her part seemed to show that she had. Her behavior mimicked that silent demeanor she constantly sported. The saurian was almost pacing as she walked, crane-like on the edges of their position, her snout scanning the bay for targets that were never going to materialize.

Talner's helmet clicked as he linked to her, he mumbled something, and Kel's rigidness dropped a tad. She lowered a DMR of her own and locked eyes with him. She clicked something back and Talner laughed outloud in the public link.

"There ain't a problem, is there, sarge'?" His accented voice listed into Lawrent's ear. Him and the contractor had locked eyes through their visors.

"Do you always work with aliens?" Lawrent asked.

"Quite frequently." Kel Yn Gor answered for him, her magnetized heels clomping closer as she moved to Talner's side. "Enough for you to expect _both_ of us present and never one."

"You guys sound like you're a riot." Angiers said. "We should get a beer when we get back planetside."

"Stow it, Lieutenant Studdsworth." Lawrent huffed. "I meant it when I said I'd kick your ass."

* * *

-0-0-0-0-0-

Talner held onto the rim of the bulkhead arch and swept his gaze around the buckled chamber inside. It had once been a cell of some sort. A few other bulkheads had connected to it, but they had been pancaked under the duress of the room's own ceiling.

Wires hung like hair, and curiously, an Unggoy's rebreather mask- one without a user –floated by and past his chin soundlessly.

"Part of me expected bodies." He droned monotonously, stepping back into the hallway and releasing his mag-heels. He drifted, propelling himself after the Guard and Marines via swimming grapples and grabs at passing hulks. "Ya' know, like, mummified shit."

"That is rarely how it works with space wrecks." Kel was just ahead, peering down an aisle with her scope. The human weapon was quite deft for her abilities. Talner had expressed pleasant surprise at her talent for manhandling it. "Corpses of the deceased tend to ice-over before being either lost through gaps in the hull or preserved inside hideaways and crevices. You might get half your wish, husband."

"It ain't a wish." He scoffed playfully, gripping the metal right over her head, and floating in a loom over her. "That helmet ain't too much on your plumage, right?"

"It is suitable." Kel lied, rolling her lithe, femininely-curved shoulders underneath the rubbery synthetic. She shivered like an albatross spreading its feathers, arching her neck and hissed in discomfort. "-_Keeer-RAWT~! _Gods~! One could tell this was built for an _Ibie'Shan…_"

"I'm sorry, darlin'." Talner ran a hand down her head, clicking his tongue when he remembered that neither of them could really feel the contact. Still, Kel crooned a sound of intrigued pleasure, and leaned back into his touch. Two of the Colonial Guard in the rear of the group started staring. "…Well, anyway, if anyone's got a clue about how dead-things end up in a ship, it'd be you."

"Yes." She shivered when his hand retracted, and he could hear her slapping her muzzle with her tongue. The Kig-yar was in a near-constant state of affection these days. Ever since they had both escaped a horrible desert-world called Tg-66 and purchased a farmhouse home on the colony world of Horizon. Technically, while Kel and he referred to each other as husband and wife, there wasn't any established religion or system that could or would legally recognize that anywhere in the galaxy. Their bond was for their own recognition. But they always kept it secret from anyone they were working with, to prevent trouble, not because they were ashamed of it.

Though, right now, they could've been at that home, ticking the hours away, subsisting on all that money they'd made selling the ore-plasma from Tg-66. It was a nice existence to have. But after a few months of that, she and Talner had begun to get itchy.

It had first started to make itself known very casually in their behavior. Talner and she would start making remarks about the latest news from the warfront. Talner would bring up articles for civilian hunting rifles on sale in Horizon's marketplaces. Kel would use her tablet to find Y'dieo networks broadcasting stations discussing politics in the colonial Kig-yar underworld.

Sometimes, as they were curled up together after long episodes of rather raunchy interspecies sex, Talner would tell her stories about his time in the corps. Kel would relent tales from her piracy years over T'vao.

They were both fighters at heart. It was all they had ever done, and they both needed to _move._ Settlement had never been a thing for them, and they were unused to it.

Talner had certainly accrued quite a record of standing around his little new house, thinking about renovations, moving furniture, interior decoration, and a plethora of other things that somehow frightened him despite his having lived a life where he was literally paid to jump out of pods in orbit over worlds embroiled in genocide and bedlam.

The same thing was happening to Kel. Her experience as a productive member of a household was… _limited_ to say the least. She had told him about her mother and her father before they had died one after the other. But none of that had involved a significant other before.

None of that had involved _him._ A human. Someone physically and mentally different from her by all means.

A Helljumper and a pirate. A human and a saurian. He supposed the conversations in their union had no right to be anything _but_ eccentric with a table set like that. He should've considered it a good sign that it was almost ten months and they hadn't had a single fight or disagreement.

If nothing else, he could relent how she and him just had very key-and-lock minds together. They were quite compatible mentally and emotionally where they weren't genetically.

"Clear." Angiers was leading the group's cone. The UNSC Marines felt strange for Talner to be around again. Technically, they had every right to arrest him. Talner had broken pretty much every single law in the UNSC's codes and had also broken nearly every law of every planetary recognized government beneath them. He was a criminal, a murderer by many's standards, and an illegal gunrunner, no better than a common thug.

"So, tell me, Talner," Lawrent drifted close to him as they moved through a storage hangar, its ceiling ripped away to reveal the asteroid belt and the stars overhead. "what brought you to the Epsilon Indi system in the first place?"

_It was a job where I was actually working for the good guys while being given something to do._

"The credits." He lied. "My buddies from the corps hooked me up with your office. Said they wanted some experience outside the Marines to teach yer' men a thing or two. Guess I'm it."

"Judging by what I saw in the simulations you ran with us back planetside, I can't doubt it." Lawrent chuffed. "But you're too well-off for a common mercenary. That, and you do business with the UEG. You know, nobody out here in an independent gig would do that."

"S'pose there's your evidence if any that we aren't from _out here._" Talner gestured to himself and Kel as she floated beside him. "Discharge was never on my strong suit. If I can work in some more years off the record, I'm up for that being on the table."

"People are living longest than they ever have, so I can see you squeezing that out for a long damned time." Lawrent said respectfully. "You don't normally talk this much."

"I don't normally go on ops with you lot much." Talner shrugged. "Nothin' to work the tongue like a good taste of risk."

"I _definitely_ need to have a beer with you people." Angiers gasped in wonder.

"Shut your trap, Studdsworth." Lawrent snapped. "You'll give this wreck atmosphere again with all that hot-air you're making."

The Marines seemed amused by the chatter, but did little to actually join in on it. Sergeant Griffson ignored everything except the mission. Talner could take one glance at him through his helmet and see the bearings. Griffson had done his job well and had probably paid for it on a number of occasions. Lawrent- for all his tone of authority –was a babe in the woods by comparison. Outworlder Colonial Guard mostly were. And according to Lawrent's dossier, not him or a single member of his squad had ever _seen_ an alien before, much less shot at one.

Did Talner expect to find anything on the _Illustrious Zeal?_ No. Nobody really did. That was why the UNSC had sent a fringe crew to do the job. There was a war raging across the galaxy, and the _Zeal_ remaining a potential looting ground for Confederates, Innies' or aliens wasn't a high-priority problem.

Thusly, Lawrent's green-status wasn't so concerning.

But, as with most units, the greener the men, the more talkative they tended to be. You usually needed a few good deaths and maimings in a platoon for the boys to start understanding that where they were was no playground.

"_Squads, this is Captain Roberts, confirm._" –Came through the vox link.

"_Confirmed, Captain, what's the word?_" Griffson established the link in the first time he'd spoken since they'd landed.

"_The Strider's picking up blip movements on the Zeal's opposite facing hulk. The ship is either suffering another break-up or more rocks are coming in. Just be careful._"

"Clear." Angiers voiced. The group floated and trotted down a winding, ruined hallway.

Talner and Kel were coming up from the rear. Talner brushed aside a ruined power core strut that drifted in his path. His eyes lit up when a floating object in the corner of the deck caught his attention.

"Kel."

She whipped her snout over and cocked it in an expression he'd normally find cute. However, his gut was driving him and so he wordlessly waved her closer. The T'vaoan kicked once and floated over, peering as he reached down and collected the item.

"Sergeants," Talner commed. "set me up a link with the _Strider._"

"For what purpose, Talner?" Griffson started to float through the squad to reach them. "Linked."

"UNSC _Strider,_ be advised, we aren't the first ones who have landed on the _Illustrious Zeal. _I repeat, we aren't alone. Prepare main batteries, Pelicans should be on alert." Talner pursed his lips as he examined the food-gel injector in his hands. It was obviously alien, and it was fresh, still leaking bits of gruel from the feed-port on its cigarette-shaped body. They were designed to plug into chin-mountings on zero-G suits for long deployments. You injected gruel and disposed of it afterwards. "Welp', things just got potentially more excitin' than they've been."

He gestured for Kel to come closer. As he reached for her head gently, she lifted her chin for him, and he ran his fingers over a circular port located on the underside of her looted sleave's helmet. He pressed the feed-end of the tube to it and found the ports to match exactly.

Kel warbled a native curse and leaned back to meet eyes with him through their visors. Even though her amber eyes were dulled inside the synthetic plate, Talner could still see them lighting up with a fiery beauty.

"Kel?" He asked.

"They knew the risks." She shrugged and unpinned the DMR's safety. "Fear not."

"Squad, weapons free, watch arcs of fire and clear sectors in teams of two. Stay out of the center of the aisles and move with eyes peeled." Griffson laid out. "Talner, you and your friend there are at the front with me and Lawrent."

Kel visibly twitched at the officer's refusal to address her directly. But Kel was a tough one. She could put up with a lot of shit without showing her temper.

"We get through this, darlin', and I'll buy you the biggest chocolate bar I can find." Talner patted her shoulder, making her squawk in interest, her head darting to follow him, like an intrigued bird would a moth. He switched the link to private. "And then I'll fuck the daylights out of ya'."

"I will hold you to that." She chattered and leapt after him.

* * *

-0-0-0-0-0-


End file.
